


Get A Room

by icaruspl



Series: Yes, No, Maybe [4]
Category: Malcolm in the Middle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9449567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icaruspl/pseuds/icaruspl
Summary: When Reese invites the boys over for dinner at his new apartment, Malcolm leaves Dewey behind and goes by himself instead.(Alternate storyline to Apartment episode)





	

Since Reese has been kicked out, things around the house have been quieter than usual. While Dewey is clearly enjoying his older brother's absence, Malcolm finds the lack of chaos to be unsettling, uncomfortable, and a little boring. Admit it or not, Malcolm misses having Reese to hang out with, make fun of, bounce crazy ideas on.

Plus, he really, really misses their secret makeout sessions. 

So when Reese invites the boys over for dinner at his new apartment, Malcolm leaves Dewey behind and goes by himself instead.

"Hey, Malcolm, where's Dewey? I made fricassee for three."

"Dewey said he'd come visit you next time," Malcolm replies smoothly as he enters Reese's pad.

"Oh. So...it's just you and me tonight."

Malcolm nods.

"Good," Reese says, locking the door.

 

\---------

 

"Finally," Malcolm groans as Reese sucks bruises onto his collarbone. "No one barging in, no shouting in the background..."

"By the way. I had my neighbor buy us..mmm...supplies," Reese says, licking Malcolm's neck. "Been wanting to use them on you since I first came here."

"You mean..."

Reese stops what he's doing and looks Malcolm in the eye. "Only if you want to."

Malcolm pretends to think for a minute.

"Okay. I want to."

Reese, thrilled, attacks Malcolm's mouth with his own as he drags him to the bedroom.

 

\----------

 

The boys strip down, kissing the whole time, until they finally reach Reese's huge bed. Malcolm pushes Reese on top of it, climbing over him, pinning his hips in between his legs. Malcolm bucks his hips so that their erections are rubbing against each other, making Reese pant with arousal.

"Lube...drawer..." Reese says, increasing the friction between them.

Malcolm reaches for the bedside drawer and grabs the lube.

"Ooh, it's half empty," Malcolm teases, screwing the cap open and squirting a huge amount on his fingers. "God, this is so much better than mom's lotion."

"I wanna help," Reese says, sitting up. Malcolm lies down, passes the lube to his brother, and starts spreading his legs, reaching backward to finger his own hole.

"Malcolm, do you have any idea how hot you are right now?" Reese asks, coating his fingers with lube as he watches Malcolm slide his fingers in and out.

"Yeah? Tell me," Malcolm says, mouth slack with pleasure.

"You look so innocent and perfect on the outside, with your blue eyes and dark hair and those dimples, but when you're with me," Reese begins adding his own finger inside Malcolm's dripping hole, "you're just so dirty and hot and begging for it. 

"Jesus...." Malcolm replies, eyes shut in ecstasy.

Reese adds a second finger, and a third, to Malcolm's own, both their fingers slippery and coated with lube and Malcolm's scent.

"Ahhh, I'm ready, Reese..." Malcolm cries, grinding against Reese's long fingers.

Reese hurriedly slathers his cock with lube and lines it up at Malcolm's entrance. He circles the tip around his brother's wet, puckered hole, testing the waters, before slowly easing it in.

"Malcolm, holy..." Reese moans.

Reese licks Malcolm's nipples as he fuck his cock in and out of Malcolm's sloppy hole, his pubes and Malcolm's pale asscheeks rubbing against each other. Malcolm shouts and cries, writhing in abandon, his own leaking cock bouncing as Reese fucks him into the mattress.

Malcolm, eager to please his brother, hooks his ankles around Reese's ass and clenches his hole tightly around his cock. Unprepared, Reese comes with a yell, his hot seed filling Malcolm's hole until it drips out.

"Jesus, Malcolm," Reese says, high from the orgasm. 

"Reese, can you..." Malcolm pants, his cock red and leaking precome.

Spent, Reese gives Malcolm's cock a few experimental licks, until Malcolm cries out, shooting long, white streaks on Reese's waiting tongue.

 

\--------

 

"So...tomorrow?" Malcolm asks, limping towards the door.

"Yeah, don't bring Dewey," Reese gives his brother one last kiss for the night, lips still tasting like sex.

 


End file.
